dedoxedfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
08/18/2018 * Redid customization again * Added factions * Bug fixes 08/17/2018 * Fixed getting stuck on intro screen bug * Anti-CEO pass added 08/15/2018 * Added admin GUI to tablet instead of stand alone GUI * Replaced settings with mute music button * Added Kingpin badge * Added CEO chance game pass * CEO wins now count 08/14/2018 * Tic Tac Toe no longer teleports * Created Admin GUI 08/13/2018 *New animations *New tablets *Adjusted arrow size *Made players that are already dead not respawn *Darius bag added *Added 2 Dominuses 08/12/2018 * Rewrote customization system * Enabled customization on console * Huge client side optimization changes (20 times per second instead of forced 60+) * Remade most of lobby * Leaderboards now have top player displayed * Adjusted speed threshold for anti-cheat * Players in lobby now have a different status ‏‏‎ 08/09/2018 * CEO can no longer taze people not in game * CEO has different status which says how many hackers are left * Fixed tic-tac-toe TP glitch ‏‏‎ 08/08/2018 * Finished hardcore lobby tic tac toe * Fixed invalid SID decryption causing certain things to fail * Changed ending screen * Updated Desc ‏‏‎ 08/07/2018 * Revamped tutorial * Adjusted icons to use inversed color of background * Tutorial is now forced for new players once again * Added 2 new tablets * Added 1 new bag * Optimization * Updated encryption again ‏‏‎ 08/06/2018 * Updated to SE v1.8 * Changed tablet UI * Made leaderboards more resilient * Adjusted gamepass displayer distance ‏‏‎ 08/05/2018 * Adjusted console controls * Adjusted tutorials * Adjusted indicators ‏‏‎ 08/04/2018 * Console and controller support * Bug fixes ‏‏‎ 08/03/2018 * Created remote spam anti-hack * Created crypto spam anti-hack * Reset leaderboards * Began controller support * Finished controller vibrations * Started cosmetic UI changes * Adjusted intro ‏‏‎ 08/02/2018 * Bug fixes * Adjusted "Free me" button * Added new Dev Product * Made object selection more visually accurate * Made hacking speed stackable * Players shouldn't spawn naked anymore ‏‏‎ 08/01/2018 * Adjusted hacker power up to free all players * Added currency exchange * Made farming doors extremely inconvenient * Changed XP and Crypto per hack for every object * Added new power up model * Changed pass displays in lobby to make more sense * Made an anti-spam for the dude in the corner ‏‏‎ 07/31/2018 * Added a sick intro * Made UI adjustments * Remade "You are" prompt * Adjusted Level Up effect * Major mobile optimization updates * Added game product sellers in lobby * Added double hacking speed pass ‏‏‎ 07/30/2018 * Changed icon for CEO's main power up * Noclip anti-hack phase one finished * Fixed leaderboard entry duplication ‏‏‎ 07/29/2018 * Preventing data wiping due to DSS being down * Created a ban system * HTTP calls have been enabled * Fixed end of round display not showing up once game ends ‏‏‎ 07/28/2018 * No more getting TP'ed out of the map * Player can't be CEO 2 times in a row * CEO now has power ups * Trap signs now dissapear if players leaves game while holding * Default pants load now * Powerup spawn rate increased * Map loading isn't as laggy ‏‏‎ 07/27/2018 * Added a 'lil obby in the lobby * Changed error icon * Soft Release for powerups * Remade tazing system to make it child friendly * Added a queue for the "AI" * You no longer need to press the home button to close apps * Hacking selection is a lot more tolerant now * Added a useful powerup * Minor tweaks to gameplay ‏‏‎ 07/26/2018 * Remade Door SFX * Remade Server SFX * Remade PC SFX * Remade Powerbox SFX * Remade Error SFX * Added tablet customization * Added 3 new tablets * Remade part of the prone system to void certain glitches * Colors can no longer buy on click * Added room in spawn * Easter egg mouse notifs re-worked * Adjusted AFK timeout ‏‏‎ 07/25/2018 * Finished leaderboard system * Optimized a few server functions * Changed hacking system to Magnitude based * Adjusted datastores to prevent super failures * Fixed glitch where aborting while errored will lock up tablet * Re-wrote entire data indexing system * Fixed bugs locking up leader system * Made magnitude hacking system more tolerant * Massive bug fixes * CEO now loses 150 Crypto if he resets causing the game to end * Changed ragdoll system up a little more to prevent glitching * Made new bag ‏‏‎ 07/24/2018 * Type-T hallways now feature "LongRooms" * Created 2 new rooms * Added a distance counter for some indicators * Created collision group for dead bodies and the ceiling * Fixed a few building errors * Made a raycast based safety function for doors closing * Made XP farming doors less convenient * Doors now move into "Disabled" state while opening/closing * Made a new type of "Room" * Made getting up from prone slower so you don't start flying * Added new bag * Added nametag customization * Adjusted output system, 2nd output works * Added "The void within" badge * Added more collision groups ‏‏‎ 07/23/2018 * Created a raycasting system to make sure it's safe for your character to get up while prone * Created collision groups for players and their bodies to prevent glitching * Increased XP for saving someone * Fixed ragdoll (sorta) * Made it so the higher level you are the harder the challenges get * CEO's walk speed gets increased by the number of players in game * Added another new room * Added hackable laptop * Finished cosmetic upgrades * Fixed camera indexing * Added a Met the creator badge * Fixed being able to hack before power is fully on * Made it so you can't prone while hacking * Made shop icon stand out * Added a new bag * Added FX to existing bags * Added ending music * Added new thumbnail * Added more masks ‏‏‎ 07/22/2018 * Added Minigame * Added 2 Icons to menu * Added skin color * Added a new bag * Added live counter for amount of objects needed to hack * Fixed bugs causing game loop to freeze * Added intermission music * Changed tutorial * Game now forces new players to read tutorial * Fixed problem where hacking had a delay * Fixed shop not working on mobile * Added AFK kick * Added a new room * Cosmetic changes started * MouseCam Disabled for mobile users * Adjusted game loop to prevent instant wins in 2-player situations * Added minor walkspeed anti-hack ‏‏‎ 07/21/2018 * Added shop * Player can no longer hack the same object * Lots of bugs patched * MouseCam function applies to all situations where the camera is "Scriptable" * Added new map layout * Made getting tazed make more sense to first time players